Reflection
by lunalovesginny
Summary: Tonks was at her flat, which was increasingly messy, preparing herself for a summer picnic. A summer picnic with Fleur Delacour. Fleur/Tonks. T for now, but will change. Two-shot


Tonks was at her flat, which was increasingly messy, preparing herself for a summer picnic. A summer picnic with Fleur Delacour.

Fleur and Tonks had never seemed to see eye-to-eye, in Tonks' opinion, but then again, they barely spoke alone. Now that Fleur was working at Gringotts with her boyfriend Bill Weasley, who was brother to Charlie, one of Tonks' best friends since Hogwarts, they had seen each other quite often at the Burrow or simply at Fleur's work.

A few days earlier, Tonks had arrived at the Burrow, greeted Fleur and Bill with a hardy 'Wotcher!' and soon discovered she has walked in on them arguing. She quickly excused herself to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner, although she was quickly dismissed to go talk to Fleur after she had broken her fourth plate and knocked over several chairs.

That was when a picnic was brought up.

A knock at the door indicated the young woman's arrival. "It's open, Fleur!" Tonks stared at the mirror and shifted her hair different lengths, finally just deciding on her classic, spiky bubblegum pink.

Once at the lakefront, the two started to make their way closer to the water.

"Oi, it is so hot!"

"Yeah, it's usually like that in the summer, Delacour." Tonks paused as her spiky bubblegum pink hair shifted and changed to a much lighter, almost white, blonde, only slightly off colour of Fleur's long hair. Meanwhile, Fleur was already at their lunch site.

"Do not call me zat, Nymphadora. Unlike you, I am quite content wiz my first name." Fleur tightened her long, silver-blonde ponytail and started setting up a picnic blanket with her wand.

"Don't call me Nymphadora and I won't call you Delacour." Tonks scowled. "Why did you ask me to come with you on a picnic anyway? I thought you hated me."

Fleur looked taken aback by this, but just replied,"I don't 'ate you. And 'urry up, before I eat all of zis food!"

"Alright, alright I'm-" Tonks stumbled over some roots of a tree that was a distance away from where Fleur had set up, and the young Auror rolled down the small incline until she ended up practically in the Veela's lap. "-coming..."

Fleur simply giggled. "'ow you ever became an Auror, it is a mystery to me." She helped Tonks up and brushed herself off. "How you managed to leave Bill alone today is a mystery to me." Tonks retorted. But in all honesty, she was curious as to where the eldest Weasley was.

Fleur only glanced at Tonks as she pulled sandwiches out of the picnic basket. "When did you change your 'air?"

"A few minutes ago," Tonks said, helping herself to a sandwich. "But it seems you've missed the question."

"Bill...'e will not be joining us today." Tonks noticed Fleur's face drop and knew instantly what had happen. "Who broke up with who?"

"Who broke up wiz /whom/." Fleur corrected. "And it does not matter, does it?"

"I'll be damned if it doesn't!" Tonks said, rather loudly and it attracted some unwanted attention from a family with small children passing by. Fleur heard her whisper 'sorry' as her face and hair turned a lovely shade of red. Her hair also grew and covered most of her blushing. Fleur giggled again. "How often does zat 'appen? Your 'air, I mean."

"The perks of being a Metamorphagus," Tonks grumbled as her hair shot back into its previous state, and she moved her sunglasses over her eyes. "So, enough about my hair hormones, what about you and Weasley?"

Fleur shifted as she bit into a sandwich. There was a long pause where they were both chewing, until Fleur finally sighed. "I do not know, exactly. We 'ave been growing apart for a while. A few arguments 'ere and zere. And..."

Fleur paused and Tonks saw her tongue moving across her teeth. Suddenly, Fleur moved extremely close and started picking at her teeth right in front of Tonks. "Fleur, what the hell?" Tonks lightly shoved her back in confusion.

"Sorry, I felt somezing in my teeth. I can see my reflection in your sunglasses." Tonks still looked puzzled and Fleur grinned. "'ere. Let me show you." The Metamorphagus watched her glasses leave her face and take to a new home on the Veela's. "Take a look, Nymphadora."

Tonks growled at the use of her first name but still leaned forward to look and see her reflection staring back at her. She moved back a little and then noticed what a goofy grin Fleur had. _Much too goofy for such a pristine Veela_, Tonks thought, _But it's kind of adorable._ Fleur noticed Tonks' lingering stare and started blushing, but did not move. The pink in her cheeks was easily noticed on her pale skin, and Tonks giggled and moved when she did. "Sorry, Fleur. Just thinking that you have a very goofy grin."

Fleur's blush grew even more prominent, especially when Tonks commented, "It's cute."

Fleur looked utterly shocked. "I 'ave never been called cute before. Beautiful and 'ot, many a time before. Never just cute."

"Well, you're rather pretty too." Tonks leaned forward again and Fleur did too. "So are you, Nymphadora. Pretty, I mean."

It was Tonks' turn to blush, but this time, her hair only reached right below her ears and was a soft shade of pink. "R-really? Thanks..."

"But of course!" Fleur waved her hand dismissively. "I rather like your 'air like it is now, actually."

"Maybe I'll keep it like this for a while then. So, back to you and Bill..."

"Oh, well zere is not much more to be said. I broke up wiz him." Fleur finally answered. "Also, zere is someone else I 'ave been keeping an eye on..."

"Oooo! Do I know him?" Tonks bounced eagerly and Fleur smirked. "You do. I would say you know 'er better zan anyone."

"'Er'? So, you like a girl?"

Fleur's pale face became pink and Tonks laughed. "Don't be so embarrassed! I've dated tons of girls. I think even more than guys."

"You do not understand, Nymph-Tonks. For a Veela, it is very unusual to date or marry a woman. You will often be mocked and some have even been disowned. Alzough, I do not believe my parents would do zat, I am still razzer worried."

A calloused hand met a soft one as Tonks leaned forward and said softly, "Fleur. Whoever you love, your parents will too. I've met them, and they're very kind. I'm sure they wouldn't do that to you. Auror's word."

Tears were forming in dark blue eyes and their owner wiped them away. Tonks fretted and let go of her hands, "No, no! No need for that!" Fleur nodded and sniffed. "So, who's the lucky lady you're smitten with anyways? You said I know her right? Is it someone younger? Ginny? Hermione?"

Fleur simply shook her head an leaned forward. Blue eyes met brown and before Tonks could say anything, red lipsticked lips met pink chapped ones. Tonks' eyes fluttered closed and made their way to Fleur's hips. Fleur's hands tangled themselves in light pink locks. Fleur broke the kiss and Tonks gasped for air. "Well, I guess that answers that."

"Mhmm..Do you zink you would like to return to ze Burrow now?"

"How about we go to my flat? Much quieter and we can...talk more." Tonks raised her eyebrows suggestively. Fleur nodded. The Metamorphagus waved her wand and packed their mostly uneaten lunch and the blanket up. She offered her arm to Fleur and they Dissapparated.

When they landed in front of Tonks' door, she stumbled and her face slammed into the ground. Fleur screamed,"Tonks! Are you okay? Come on..." Fleur helped Tonks up off the ground, whispered 'Alohamora' and entered the flat, slamming the door behind her.

Fleur told Tonks to sit on the couch and inspected her face. Bloody nose. Slightly bruised. Fleur reached in her back pocket for her wand, pointed at Tonks' nose and said 'Episkey'. There was a horrible cracking sound and Tonks yelled,"Ouch! Watch it!"

"Oh, do not be such a baby. It is better zan having a broken nose. I would also clean up your face, but I cannot find a zing in this 'orrible apartment." Tonks looked around. "It's not that bad..." She grabbed a washcloth that was lying on the ground and wiped the blood off her face. She threw it back down. "Now, what was zis you said about...'talking'?" Fleur grinned.

"Yeah. I have a lot to say." Tonks smiled as her lips met Fleur's. 'Fleur's a really good kisser' Tonks thought 'Must be a Veela thing'. She ran her tongue over Fleur's lips and Fleur's tongue met her in the middle. Tonks gasped as Fleur pushed her down onto the couch. "I should 'ave you know, Tonks, Veela are known to be very, 'ow you say, _kinky_."

"Just the way I like it," Tonks grinned.


End file.
